He's mine
by Mello's one and only Matt
Summary: Mello was the new deaf kid at whammy’s house, that’s right deaf. Matt is supposed to look after him after becoming his roommate, but what happens along the way when Mello gets a crush on Matt or will he be crushed because Matt is already dating someone?
1. Chapter 1

He's mine.

Disclaimer: Eh, don't own DN.

Summery: Mello was the new deaf kid at whammy's house, that's right deaf. Matt is supposed to look after him after becoming his roommate, but what happens along the way when Mello gets a crush on Matt or will he be crushed because Matt is already dating someone?

A/N: Ok, I had a dream bout this and I asked one of my friends who is Mello, to help me out with rping this. And also my Near friend. Thank you, you two.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Matt was up in Near's room playing on his Nintendo ds, clearly ignoring one of the Whammy's house staff personals, who were trying to make him go to Roger's office, because he said he needed Matt's help. After three minutes the person gave up and left the room.

"Matt maybe you should go, do you really want Roger himself to come up here again and give you another detention because you didn't listen to the staff?" Near stated, looking up at him from his toy cars.

"Tch, why? Can't I stay up here with my boyfriend and hang out with him?" Matt spoke lightly, aiming his sentence at Near.

"Matt that is very sweet, but go to the office." Near mumbled, loud enough for Matt to hear him as he climbed on his lap purposely in front of Matt's ds.

"Aww, Fine, only because your so cute when your on my lap." Matt smirked, leaning kissing Near on his cheek. This caused Near to blush and kiss back. He got up from Matt's lap and pulled him up slightly. Matt saved and shut his game off.

"Now, walk to his office please." Near spoke lightly, pushing Matt to the door.

"Alright." Matt smiled, and he opened the door walking down the hallway to the stairs where he walked down them to another hallway and at the end of the hall was Roger's office. Most of the kids were afraid to step in there and others didn't care much like Matt himself. He'd rather be in Near's room spending time with him, then see what Roger wanted. He opened the door and stepped inside slowly closing the door behind him.

"Ah, about time you got here Matt. Say hello to your new room mate." Roger spoke, looking at Matt over his glasses with his chin placed on his hands.

"Room mate?" Matt asked, slightly astonished.

"Yes, he's right over there. Be careful with him, he's deaf, but very strong. He actually broke one of our staff's noses for pushing him lightly in the offices direction." Roger warned.

"Damn, well I'm sure he's not all bad. Anyway is this the only reason I'm here?"

"No, actually you're to be his guardian. Since he's your room mate and new. Plus Near's to busy and hm…Well, you lost your rank. He is now second due to his impressive IQ score. Would you believe he's only two points lower than Near himself?" Roger pointed out slightly astonished himself.

"I lost my rank?" Matt repeated, staring at the boy.

"Matt, I know th-

"Oh my god, this is great. I don't care that I did although Near will be slightly mad and L will look down on me, but fuck I don't care. I'm not that interested in the damned position." He quickly interrupted.

"Language, Matt." Roger sighed, lightly.

"Who cares, so can he talk?"

"Yes, he is able to, but he refuses. He wrote down that he doesn't care to. Oh that reminds me. He's to carry a notebook and pencil around at all times. Make sure he does. Because you're his guardian and room mate."

Matt ignored Roger and wrote down on a piece of paper. "Hey, I'm Matt; I'm your room mate and guardian I guess. I'm supposed to watch and help you since you're new."

Mello looked at it and snatched it away from Matt and started to write down something on the paper. After a minute he handed it back to Matt.

"I'm Mello; I guess…That's fine just as long as you don't follow me in the bathroom or anything like that. Prev."

Matt smirked and grabbed Mello's hand pulling him off the chair and out of the office all the way to their room.

"Here" Matt said, pushing Mello into the room.

Mello seen him move his lips and read them. He nodded back in reply and sat on the empty plain bed.

"You know what I'm saying? You're not deaf at all?" Matt asked, giving him a strange look.

Mello seen Matt's lips move again, but pointed to his ear and frowned at Matt.

"_I guess he can't." _Matt thought to himself, writing something down on the opened notebook.

Mello took the paper and read it. Then wrote something back. After he did so he shoved it at him and began to unpack his things in the other dresser.

"I can only read lips sometimes, if you were bitching about that."

Matt wrote back a simple "Yeah." and showed it to Mello. He then began to help Mello put his stuff away till he seen a pair of Mello's boxers and got punched in the stomach really hard for it. Matt only smirked and grabbed his stomach.

"_At least I know you wear boxers now."_ Matt thought, silently laughing in his mind.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

End of chapter.


	2. strip

He's mine

Disclaimer: don't own DN.

A/N: Thank you for those that reviewed/ favorite/alerted.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Matt woke up early due to a loud crack of thunder just right out side his window. He sat up and looked over at the other bed in the room and sighed. The other inhabitant of the room was awake staring back at him, hugging his pillow.

Matt got up off his bed and walked over to the other one and sat down grabbing Mello's note book and writing down asking if he was ok.

Mello just wrote down something and showed it to Matt. 'I'm fine. It's just very hard to sleep here since it's my first night is all.' Matt seen it and took the notebook back writing down 'It's always weird on your first night…Hey do you have a problem with gays?'

Mello looked at the notebook and looked back at Matt wide eyed and just shook his head "No." Matt smiled and wrote down 'Good, because I boy friend and he'll be in here some of the time.' Mello just nodded and laid back down holding his pillow while his head slightly laid on it. Matt just looked down at him and sighed; He quickly laid down next to Mello and put his arms around his waist.

Mello quickly turned over and punched Matt in the chest, causing him to fall off of the bed.

"Mother Fucker, I wasn't trying to get in your pants. I have a man, why would I cheat…Fuck it you can't even hear me." Matt sighed.

Mello leaned over the side of his bed staring down at Matt who was flat on the floor. He smirked and offered him a hand up. Matt softly held his hand and sat up.

'Matt, I apologize, for punching you, but don't do it so randomly ok?' Mello wrote down in his notebook shoving it in Matt's face.

'Read my lips again?'

Mello only nodded from Matt's question and rolled over going back to bed. Matt just looked at him and heard knocking on the door and quickly turned around. He walked to the door and opened it a bit poking his head out into the hallway, only to find that it was Near who was knocking on his door.

"Hey, babe. What do you need?" He asked, gently opening the door completely.

"Matt I hate to be alone when there's a storm going on. You know that." Near whispered, holding a bunny in his right arm while rubbing his eyes of sleep with his left.

Matt smiled and moved over so Near could walk into his room. Near couldn't help but see that there was another person in the room with Matt, sleeping on the other bed. He turned back around and looked at Matt. "Is that the new kid?"

"Yeah, I have to be his guardian. Um…He passed me up in rank and now I'm third. But Roger figured that I could help him and show him around since I really don't do anything and your to busy." Matt smiled, nervously while rubbing the back of his head after shutting the door quietly with his right foot.

"You…lost your rank…to him?" Was all Near could say.

Matt nodded and looked at Near out o the corner of his eye. Waiting for Near to scold him on not doing his work all that well when he actually cared to do his work in the first place.

"Mail Jeevas, I'm stunned you lost your rank to a blonde." Near whispered, trying not to argue with him especially saying is name out loud. He didn't really hear that the other kid in the room was deaf.

"Nate, you know that I don't care 'bout being L, in the first place and why are you suddenly using stereotypes?" Matt asked, walking past him to sit on his bed.

"I'm not trying to I just find it weird that you could lose to a blond that has a bad attitude." Near whispered sitting down next to Matt on his bed.

"Ugh, look…He's nice when he wants to be, he's also deaf and talented and besides he seems to be happy being second. He's even heard of you quite a bit…well not heard, but you know what I mean."

"Alright, as long as you don't get passed up in being third then everything is fine."

"Why? Would you not love me anymore?" Matt was almost afraid to ask that question due to a tightening feeling in his heart. He knew that Near had his expectations, but would he really dump him over a little thing?

"Mail, I'd still love you. But I do have my expectations and I just want you be smart and still there for me or something." Near spoke, trying to be sweet in his own way at least.

Matt just smiled and lightly kissed Near on the cheek. His response to Matt's kiss was to kiss him back and soon without realizing Near was pinned under Matt. He had only smirked down at Near as he leaned in closer and kissed him along his lips licking them for an entrance. Near opened his mouth lightly for Matt to continue. Little did they know that Mello had rolled over and spotted them. He desperately wanted to walk over and punch Matt and throw Near out, but since he couldn't hear he never bothered and closed his eyes falling back asleep.

"M-mail, I think we should stop here for the night." Near suggested, putting his hands up to Matt's chest, keeping him at arms length.

"Why, that kids deaf." Matt mumbled, continuing to lick Near's exposed neck.

"One, if he sees he could go to Roger. Two, I don't want to get caught again and have to explain it to Roger again. Three, when I walk around I want to walk normal and not limp or be asked about the marks on my neck."

"Yes, but the only reason why you didn't walk right last time is because I rubbed you harder then I normally did. We don't go that far, because I respect that you want to hold that off for now."

"Can we please go to bed? We have school tomorrow." Near asked, just staring back up at Matt through half opened eyes.

"Fine, I hope you know that you have to live with my hard on, because I'm not doing a thing to take care of it." Matt sighed, smirking as he laid down next to near on the bed and brought him closer.

"I lived with it last time." Near sighed, kissing Matt's cheek good night and closed his eyes falling asleep. Matt just smiled and went to sleep himself, holding Near close to him.

Meanwhile Mello as having a wet dream due to the last sight he saw before he went to bed again was Matt and Near making love.

"_Ugh, where am I?" _Mello, asked himself. Quickly looking around the place and felt that his arms were numb and jerked them away, but they were still up in the air. He blinked a bit and jerked them again and when he looked up he finally noticed why they were numb and not moving. "What the hell?!" He screamed, jerking his arms down trying to free them from the handcuffs that were on the middle of the bed frame with his wrist bond in both of the slots. But the thing that he didn't pay attention to himself is that he could actually hear what was going on and he heard someone walking up to the door in the bedroom on the other side.

The door slowly opened and the captor was revealed. It was none other than Matt, peeking his head through the door looking over at Mello. He smirked and Mello started to yell profanities in the air towards Matt.

"Hey, Mello. I'm sorry for leaving you in those things, but after you passed out I couldn't help myself you just looked so cute naked and handcuffed." Matt laughed, his smirk becoming wider as he walked over to Mello.

"Matt, you asshole...wait, I can hear you..." Mello spoke, looking down to see if Matt was telling the truth about his nakedness. "Get these things off of me!" He yelled louder, jerking them along the way while trying to move his hands.

"No, I think Ill wait till your out like a light." Matt smirked, kissing Mello's forehead and walked off.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next morning.

Mello was the only one in the room so he choose to take a shower once he realized that it was all a dream and clamed down. He walked into the bath room and started the shower. He didn't know however that Matt was back in the bedroom and just happened to walk into the bathroom when Mello was stripping.

"_Oh god, I might sound like one of those fan girls, but Mello has such a nice ass. A little tight, but..."_ Matt quickly shook his head and snapped back into reality sadly and tried to look away from Mello's firm attractive butt.

"_Shit, I have to pinch it or something at least. It's so cute." _Matt squealed, pinching Mello's butt. As soon as Mello felt it he turned around and punched Matt in the chest knocking the wind out of him for a minute or so. Mello however didn't realize that he was giving Matt a view of his package and quickly got in the shower when he thought about it.

Matt just got up and got ready to eat breakfast in the cafeteria, waiting for Mello to get out of the bathroom. He only had to wait fifteen minutes, between Mello showering, drying off, brushing his hair, teeth and dressing.

"Ready?" Matt, asked, trying to make sure that Mello could read his lips. Mello just replied with a nod and they were on there way.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Heh, end of chapter. What dangers await Mello in the cafeteria?


	3. cafeteria

He's mine

Disclaimer: we know.

A/N: Sorry it took me awhile, I had a fight with my Mello and blah. Then I got sick, (Still am) and argued with people. I even had to cancel on my friend thrice. How does that make you feel when you've been planning out something with your friend for a long ass time and then something comes up or you get sick. Something's do not go as planed. Anyway, here is where it gets a bit more serious.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

While Matt and Mello were walking to the cafeteria Near had joined them holding Matt's hand and staring over at Mello, making sure that he didn't see him when he did so. Near was still mad about Mello passing up Matt, but he pushed it aside and didn't want to be on the subject for to long. When they had entered the cafeteria, Near got his tray and only got one thing then sat down where he and Matt normally sat in the room. Mello was behind Matt in line and didn't really know what to get everything looked bad or just plain weird to him. He grabbed a couple of things and followed Matt to the table. He was only a couple of steps behind Matt, when someone decided tripped him, making his face hit his tray on the floor. Which cause Mello's face to hit his food on the tray as he made contact with the floor in the cafeteria.

"_What the hell?"_ Mello thought, sitting up quickly on his knees. He just looked around and seen everyone laughing at him. He felt like either running out of there and back to the room or just beating the shit out of the boy who tripped him.

Matt had seen the thing once he sat down. He got back up and walked over to where Mello was and looked at the person who tripped him. "Bruce, stop picking on Mello. He didn't even do anything to you." He sighed.

"I can't help it if he's a stupid noob that's deaf on top of that." He answered.

Matt quickly grabbed Bruce's tray and hit him in the face, hoping that he would get a face full of food too. "Well, then stop picking on my deaf noob then." He smirked and helped Mello up. Walking him over to the bathroom that was down the hall from the cafeteria.

When Mello stepped out of the bathroom he wrote something down on a piece of paper that he had with him and shoved it in Matt's face again. 'Matt, why did you call me **your** deaf noob?'

'I don't know, maybe because of the moment. Do you still want to eat something?' Matt replied, he wasn't even sure why he called Mello **his** deaf noob in the first place.

Mello nodded as he walked back to Matt's table with him. After he sat down on the other side of him, Matt gave him his brownie and a small chocolate bar.

'I had to steal the tiny bar.' He wrote.

Mello smiled lightly at him and ate the brownie then quickly ate the tiny bar. He thanked Matt and smiled again at him. Near seen and heard what Matt did for Mello and got very pissed off bending his plastic spoon so far back it broke.

"Huh, oh Near here take mine." Matt offered, holding out his plastic spoon towards him.

"Why so you could take it back and give it to Mello?" He asked.

"What's wrong, my little sheep?" Matt asked, trying to be nice.

"Just get it out of my sight." Near growled, as he got up and threw his stuff away. He walked out of the cafeteria and went down to his room.

"_What's wrong with Nate?"_ Matt asked himself, but then pushed it aside and smiled back at Mello. 'Hey do you know how to use sign language?' He asked, on the tiny piece of paper that Mello had before.

Mello looked at the question and shook his head "No."

'Can I teach you?'

'Sure I guess, but how?'

'After school on my computer.' Matt answered, taking Mello's hand once the bell rang and brought him to the first class of the day with him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

End of chapter.


	4. tears

He's mine

Disclaimer: Blah.

A/N: Eh, things are better…anyway.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Matt looked around in the class for Near and didn't see him, he was a bit sad and thought he was back up in his room probably playing with his toys. If only that were the truth.

Near was up in his room, yes, but he laid on his bed, curled up in a ball. His tears staining the sheets of his bed and the sleeves of his shirt. No matter how much he thought he needed to get to class and get his work done. He never moved due to feeling that much pain in his weak little heart.

By the time class ended Matt quickly ran out of the classroom and up the stairs, leaving Mello in his dust. Matt panted and tried to catch his breath before he knocked on Near's door. When he finally gathered the strength and his breath he knocked softly on the door.

On the other side of the door Near rubbed his eye and took a deep breath. "Who is it?" He asked softly, with his voice cracking from crying.

"It's me Matt, please open the door." He spoke gently.

Near got up and took a deep breath, at least talking would help is what he was told by L, Roger and Mr. Wammy. He opened the door and sighed harshly. "What do you want, Mail?"

Matt gulped roughly, when Near sighed and used Matt's real name he knew he was in trouble or that Near was pissed at him. "Nate, can we please talk?" Matt spoke gently.

Near was tempted to slam the door in front of Matt's face, but then he thought again that talking about it would help him. He opened the door more for Matt to walk into his room. The both of them took a seat on the end of Near's bed. After Near had closed the door.

"Nate…I'm very sorry." He spoke softly.

"And I'd like to believe you…But I can't, Mail. It feels like your leaving me for a deaf blond. One that won't hear your voice, one that won't even talk, when people say he can and I bet you already touched him…inappropriately." He spoke gently, not wanting to know if he even did or not. Near just wanted all of this to end and go back to the way it was, before Mello made his appearance.

What was Matt to do, he had yes touched Mello's ass, but he didn't want to hurt Near anymore. He sat closer to Near and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"I won't lie Nate, I have touched him inappropriately…But, I'm going to tell Roger I can't have him be anywhere around me anymore…Can I please move into your room?" He asked gently, almost making it seem like a wedding vow.

"But, my room is small for only one bed. Granted that bed is a queen size…Mail, please move into my room."

"I will."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

The next day after Matt had told Roger, he went back to his room and packed up everything. He left a note for Mello on his desk, telling him about the sign language book on his bed and telling him a lie on why he had to move out of the room.

"_Matt…I actually just started to fall for you when you pull this move, I want to be with you, but now you move in with the sheep. I hate that thing." _Mello thought to himself, as his eyes were starting to tear up. As the water ran down his cheek, Mello licked it away gently and thought that it was actually quite bitter.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

End of chapter, review to see the next one and I'm thinking of a new story, to bad school is getting in the way again…that and writers block. God damn do you know how many days I've gone without playing a game due to so much school work and other things?? Here's the answer…find out later in the next chapter. I need to recount.


	5. what?

He's mine

Disclaimer: I don't have to do this, huh??

A/N: God damn I haven't played a video game in…two weeks...wait three no maybe a week…huh, well I'm going to play Kingdom Hearts II right now. Bye…Damnit Sora.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Matt awoke in Near's room; he rubbed his eyes gently and sat up. A sudden sharp feeling of pain shot through his chest. He sat there frozen, clenching on to his shirt with his right hand, over his heart. He didn't know what the hell it was. In fact it scared him. Near felt the sun on his eyes and opened them. They widened when he seen Matt.

"Mail, are you alright?" He asked, shaking him softly with one hand on his shoulder.

Matt could hardly speak due to the horrible pain he felt. After a couple of seconds he was finally able to start breathing slowly and move around again. "I-I'm fine…Just a spasm of pain. It's gone." He spoke huskily, trying to clear his throat.

"Maybe you should go to the nurse?" Near questioned, he was a little concerned what happened to Matt.

"No." Matt softly whispered.

"Please? For me?"

Matt had to look away from Near due to the innocent look he was giving him. Plus the big eyes which almost seemed like puppy eyes to Matt whenever Near begged him about something.

"I'll tell you what; I'll go if it happens again." He smiled, gently leaning in and placing a kiss at Near's forehead. Not wanting to look into those innocent puppy eyes.

"Fine, we should get dressed." Near spoke softly, taking a piece of his hair and twirling it in between his index, middle and thumb.

"But Hun, you wear the same thing every day." Matt smiled, as he got up from the bed and dug in his bag, searching for clean clothes.

"Does not mean I don't like to change." He spoke.

After the both of them finished changing, Matt grabbed Near's hand and dragged him out of the room and down to the cafeteria. He didn't see Mello anywhere and took a deep breath. As they grabbed their food, he still kept an eye out for him, but sadly didn't see Mello. He didn't want a relationship. But he wanted another friend. When he finished eating Matt told Near he forgot something and walked around the halls to his old room. He opened the door and walked in, halfway expecting to get hit and thrown back out.

Mello sat there eating a bar of chocolate and looked over at Matt as soon as he entered the room and looked away a minute later.

Matt knew Mello didn't want to look at him, due to him screwing a lot of things up. But he put a note right beside Mello and left.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Mello sat up and read the note.

_Dear Mello,_

_I know you might not want to talk to me, either but, I'm really sorry. Trust me. I hardly ever say that I'm sorry unless I mean it. But hey I do apologize and I would like if me and you could talk and just be friends, start anew. What do ya say? _

_-Matt._

"_Matt, I'd be happy to be friends with you. But little do you know, I'm going to make that thing disappear and me and you can be together." _Mello thought, as he started to write on a piece of paper telling Matt that he'd still want to be his friend. He left out the 'getting rid of Near' thought for now and caught up with Matt.

"Here" Mello actually spoke, placing the paper into Matt's right hand and ran for it back to his room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Did he actually speak?" Matt asked, aloud to no one and read the note. He felt pretty good to know Mello still wanted to be his friend and started to walk back to Near. When the pain came back to his chest.

"S-shit…" Was all Matt muttered, before coughing up a handful of blood and fainting.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Matt could hear two voices talking about him and a familiar whimpering voice. He wanted to just lay there, but the sound of thrashing around and water making his hand and whatever was underneath the hand wet. Woke him up more to where he opened his eyes, slightly making sure no one say them opening.

"_Where in the fuck am I?" _He asked himself. Looking around the room the only word that came to mind was. "Hospital"

"Mail, Please wake up." He heard a small voice speak and looked down towards his hand and opened his eyes more.

"Nate?" Was all he spoke, due to his throat being dry.

"Mail?" Near spoke, trying to wipe the tears away when looking up at his face.

Mello was also in the room and walked over to Matt and waved slightly. Matt smiled at him and then down at Near, telling them both that he was alright. L was in the room talking with nurse and doctor, making sure everything was alright. Along with him was an unfamiliar brown haired male, at least in his late teens early 20's.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Back, eh…not so good. I hate writer's block. Normally I hardly ever get it because I can keep writing a lot of things as long as I have an idea. I guess another break wouldn't help either…shit! Ah the other one will be out in a week. "They're enemy, my love."


	6. Chapter 6

He's mine

Disclaimer: Eh...

A/N: I hate a lot of shit that's gone on lately and hopefully it gets better, but break ups suck. And especially when they leave you tell you that they don't want one for a bit because their not sure of what they want, but then all of a sudden you see them with another person dating wise. Fuck her. I'll just wait and see what happens. Unfortunately.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Matt was never one to like hospitals in fact he hated them as much as the next person would. Near and Mello were rushed out of the room. Surprisingly Near fought back and tried to stay in the room, same with Mello. But they're efforts were for nothing due to that strange guy from earlier. He basically picked them up the best that he could and walked right outside of the room.

L leaned over Matt's hospital bed and sighed, looking him in the eyes. "It seems like you have a stress related illness, which has caused a hole in your stomach lining." He spoke.

"I see." Matt muttered, not even looking up at L. Now it was his turn to be monotone. There would be no way that he could leave the hospital without going through surgery. You think that he really wouldn't be afraid of the shit, but his mother died getting the same surgery done, to fix the hole in her own stomach.

"Can they please come back in the room?" He asked, after a long period of silence. That was actually at least a couple of minutes long, but in some way to Matt it seemed forever.

Near had walked in when L nodded to Matt's question. Near resumed his position in the chair next to Matt's bed. Looking at him and yet he looked worried at least that was the expression that Matt read off of Near's face. It was like Near already known. The tension was horrible to try and fan away. He would talk in sign language to Mello and he would speak to Near. Mello was reading their lips the best he could. But when Mello left to go into the bathroom that was apart of the room, Matt whispered about it to Near. Telling him everything. He lifted Near up and made him sit on the bed with him, trying to stop the boy from crying more. Mello had seen and read Matt's lips when he got back and pulled Near off the bed knocking him onto the floor. "What do you mean a 'possible death' dumbass?" He asked. Matt sighed and signaled him everything. Mello was pissed off, but more pissed off that Matt didn't want to tell him.

The time came for them to leave, only Near stayed behind because Matt had wanted both of them to stay with him. But Mello told him that it was fine and had Near stay with Matt. "Mail, I'm sure you'll be fine." He spoke, with his right hand up in his hair twirling it around between his thumb, index and middle finger. He wasn't really even looking at Matt when he spoke.

"I hope so. We'll find out in two days when I go into surgery…" Matt paused and made Near look at him, by putting both hands on either side of his face. "Honestly, I don't want to go through it." He continued, and then stopped. Waiting for what Near had to say.

"I know, but just because it happened to her, doesn't mean it will happen to you." Near whispered, fighting back the tears that were trying to come through. Hell, even his voice for once was about to crack as he spoke. Matt smiled gently and held him closer, trying to rock the younger boy to sleep. "M-mail, I don't…want to sleep yet." He spoke with a yawn following after his words. Matt had only shushed him and waited for him to sleep first, before he himself fell asleep.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

End of chapter. Sorry if it's suckish.


End file.
